


i like the way you pull my hair

by cosmicwoosan



Series: canon cumpliant [6]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Based on that video, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Canon Compliant, Choking, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Choi San
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicwoosan/pseuds/cosmicwoosan
Summary: Wooyoung pretends he doesn't like it.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: canon cumpliant [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898980
Comments: 14
Kudos: 360





	i like the way you pull my hair

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh i don't have an excuse for this
> 
> it's based on THAT video. you know.
> 
> title appropriately taken from rihanna's 'rude boy'

Here’s the thing—Wooyoung isn’t _mad._ He’s simply a little perturbed, especially once they leave the venue and he’s back to his thoughts. It was caught on _camera_ , completely unbeknownst to him at first. He had no idea San would come up behind him, grab on his miniature ponytail and sing into it like he would a microphone. As cute as it was, Wooyoung wasn’t expecting San to just grab his hair like that… and pull.

With a stoic face, Wooyoung sat there until San’s dramatic rendition of “Moon of Seoul” had him cracking a smile. He tried, he really tried to appear as if he wasn’t enjoying it in the slightest. It definite revved the fans’ engines, acquiring thousands of likes and retweets within the first few minutes of posting, home to comments of _woosan woosan woosan_ , and the occasional dirty tweet that Wooyoung happened to come across saying he likes to be _manhandled._

Yes, it was a cute video and it was funny; Wooyoung is willing to admit it. It’s not like he popped a boner in that very instance, and it certainly didn’t go on long enough for him to get aroused. But after seeing such comments made about him, well, it worries him just a teensy weensy little bit.

There have been other instances, where San liked to grab him by his shirt collar, tug on his clothes, squeeze him in an embrace so hard he can feel it all the way to his toes. All of which resulted in comments similar to these.

And here’s another thing—it’s not like these fans will ever know the complete _truth_ as to what goes on behind closed doors, but they can fantasize and dream.

Well.

That leads Wooyoung to now. Still scrolling through comments on Twitter that range from “oh my good woosan is so cute!” to “god I bet wooyoung likes getting his hair pulled in the bedroom.” Both variations of comments make Wooyoung giggle a little, until he hears footsteps coming from down the hall and a slight tug on his hair.

“Hey, what the hell?” he screeches, instinctively reaching up to swat away the hand that grabbed onto his hair without warning.

Think of the devil and he shall appear, apparently.

“So,” San begins with a smirk, “I put on a good show, didn’t I?”

Wooyoung would love nothing more than to reach up even further and smack the smile off San’s face, but he knows he would be _in for it_ , if he were to do that. So he keeps his mouth shut and turns away with a look of indignance rather than replying. “What?” San pouts innocently. “It was funny! The fans really liked it too.”

“Of course they did,” Wooyoung mutters. “They go nuts for that stuff.”

“Great that you acknowledge it, at least.” San sighs and plops down on the sofa next to him. “So, I take it that you liked it, obviously.”

“Who said I liked it?” Wooyoung questions petulantly.

San scoffs. “Oh, please. Don’t pretend that you didn’t. I _know_ you Wooyoungie.” He chuckles darkly, leaning into Wooyoung’s shoulder. “And I know you have a little thing for pain.”

Wooyoung swallows thickly, San’s words creeping against his ear, making their way to his brain and sparking his natural reaction. He squirms uncomfortably, shoulders tensing. “You just… surprised me. I didn’t like that.”

A lie through his teeth.

“Oh, you didn’t like it? Then what about that one time I grabbed you by your shirt collar during a fansign? That was a surprise, wasn’t it? Remember what happened after that?”

And yeah, Wooyoung remembers what happened after that.

Most of San’s actions come as a surprise to Wooyoung. That’s just how he is, because he just loves to _tease._ When in front of a bunch of adoring fans and camera lenses… well, that’s the iffy part.

Part of Wooyoung fears that one day, he won’t be able to conceal how San tugging at his clothes or a part of his body makes him _really_ feel. Especially with the dirty-minded comments speaking the truth like that. What if he accidentally exposes himself?

 _But I bet you’d like that,_ San’s phantom voice taunts.

Wooyoung’s mind wanders back then, just a few hours prior. And he sort of wants to feel it again.

But he would never ask San for it. He won’t give him the satisfaction of knowing how having his hair pulled makes him feel.

So instead, he simply stands up without a word and storms down the hall towards the bathroom, where he stares at himself in the mirror and wills away the erection threatening to occupy his pants.

-

It’s later that night, when Wooyoung goes to the bathroom with an actual purpose, that he finds himself in a predicament. All he wants to do is shower.

And yet.

San is in there already, stark naked, apparently about to do the same thing. Under normal, not-horny circumstances, Wooyoung would apologize and turn on his heels. Instead, he finds himself stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him.

“Yeah?” San questions, amused. “What, want me to put on another show?”

Wooyoung rolls his eyes and sets his change of clothes down on the counter. “I just want to shower.”

“Okay, well, so do I,” San says, facing away and turning the water on. “So, what, you wanna shower together?”

It’s nothing _new_ , not really. Wooyoung’s showered with San before. He’s showered with Yeosang before. All of them have seen each other naked before. It’s _fine._ So, Wooyoung braces himself and strips off his clothes.

Over the sound of running water, Wooyoung can hear San chuckle.

With their shower being a pretty standard size, two grown men fitting inside isn’t impossible, but it’s a snug fit. Their bodies are mere inches apart, and with San being the one directly under the stream, Wooyoung has no choice but to stand there and watch the water cascade down his face and chiseled body.

Well, fuck. If Wooyoung wasn’t that hard earlier, he is certainly getting there.

San has his eyes closed as he rinses his hair, seemingly ignoring Wooyoung’s presence. In complete silence apart from the running water, Wooyoung just stares because that’s all he can do.

However, it seems as if he is not alone.

“Exhibitionist much?” Wooyoung teases, eyes very evidently locked on San’s growing dick.

And San, that nonchalant asshole, simply hums in response. He grabs his shampoo and uncaps it, squirting a dollop into his hand and lathering his hair. Eyes still closed, he carries on with his shower routine as if Wooyoung isn’t right in front of him, eyeing his dick.

“Really, San?” Wooyoung asks, growing impatient.

“Really what?” San counters. He slicks his hair back, squeezing the rest of the suds from the strands. “What do you want from me, Wooyoungie? I’m just trying to take a shower.”

 _Just trying to take a shower, my ass_ , Wooyoung thinks as his eyes travel to the spot San’s shampoo is. Resting on one of the shelves, right next to the bottle of shampoo, is another bottle that Wooyoung is very familiar with.

San fucking _planned_ this.

That, or he just left it there after some fun shower time. But Wooyoung wouldn’t be surprised if it were the former.

“Well, so am I, so let me under the water, please.” San finally opens his eyes and smirks, motioning for Wooyoung to take his place. Their bodies briefly brush against each other; specifically, Wooyoung’s cock may or may not barely touch San’s thigh, but he makes sure turns away from San once he’s under the shower’s stream.

“Cute,” San says.

“What.” Wooyoung doesn’t even bother forming it as a question.

“Your ass,” San elaborates, and then there it is, finally. Wooyoung feels San’s hands cup both his cheeks. “So cute, Wooyoungie.”

Wooyoung’s jaw clenches at the contact, his cock lurching in response. He lets out a sigh as San’s hands travel around to the front of his body, splaying out across his torso. “You look so good,” San murmurs against Wooyoung’s shoulder, lips grazing the skin there. He shudders, his knees almost buckling, but San’s sturdy grasp on his body keeps him on his feet. San’s cock is right against his ass now; he can feel its heat, the way it slides in between his cheeks.

“S-San—”

Wooyoung can’t get another word out before San removes one of his hands from his torso and buries it in his hair instead. “Ack—!”

“So _cute_ , Wooyoungie,” San says again, almost in a snarl as his grip tightens. “You’re an annoying brat, but a _cute_ one.”

Wooyoung inhales through his teeth, refusing to let his mouth drop open into a moan. He fights the urge with his whole fucking body. His muscles scream for him to just let go, to drop to his knees and _give up_ , but there’s no way he’s succumbing to San’s sweet nothings, not yet, not this soon.

And yet, San’s fingers spread throughout his hair before coming together, bunching it up and _pulling._ He pulls until Wooyoung’s neck is forced backward, using his other arm as a means of keeping him standing.

“You gonna be good for me?” San asks, lips lingering above Wooyoung’s neck. “You finally gonna admit that you like this?”

 _Never_ , Wooyoung thinks, but he stutters in his own head.

San huffs, releasing Wooyoung’s hair with a slight push before grabbing his cock instead. At this point, Wooyoung’s knees feel like they could give out at any point in time. He leans forward, not because he _wants_ to, but because his body is on the verge of crumbling and he’s not about to get on his knees. Not yet. He rests his forearms against the shower wall as San tugs on his now fully hard cock, whimpering as he runs his thumb along the tip.

“I must admit, you’re doing really well, sweetheart,” San coos, releasing Wooyoung’s torso and instead, trailing his fingers down his spine, down to his ass. “You usually can’t keep this up for that long. I’m impressed.”

Wooyoung doesn’t say anything in fear that his voice will quake if he does.

It’s as if he can _imagine_ they way San looks right now, with that sadistic smirk of his, eyes dark and hooded, eating Wooyoung alive. With one hand on his cock and the other roaming Wooyoung’s body, he ruts his cock against Wooyoung’s ass, letting out soft sighs as he does.

“Get on your knees,” he orders, voice dipping, almost threateningly.

“No,” Wooyoung retorts, mustering up enough strength to even _speak_ right.

Instead of being met with more daunting, threatening words, he instead finds San’s hand latching onto his throat.

“Hngh—”

“What did I say, sweetheart?” San leans in and asks, lips right against the shell of his ear. “I said to get on your knees. Don’t make this difficult.” He squeezes the sides of Wooyoung’s neck, his index finger skimming over Wooyoung’s bottom lip.

In an attempt to swallow, Wooyoung only ends up opening his mouth to draw in a strangled breath, and finds San’s finger on his tongue instead.

“Turn around. Now.” San is losing his patience, Wooyoung can tell. It’s only a matter of time before San takes matters into his own hands. He releases Wooyoung entirely, relieving him of his grasp on his cock and throat to give him the window of opportunity to _obey_.

At a loss for words and even more at a loss for rational actions, Wooyoung finally turns around, and instead of being met with praise, he’s met with San’s hand in his hair again, pulling before pushing, and Wooyoung gives in. He falls to his knees, coming face-to-face with San’s cock instead.

“Now put your mouth to good use, slut,” San says even though Wooyoung’s tongue is already on it.

With San’s fingers still tangled in his wet locks, Wooyoung welcomes his cock into his mouth, _finally_ , spreading his tongue along the underside and sucking in, hollowing his cheeks. Bobbing his head at a steady rhythm, Wooyoung looks up at him despite the water droplets on his eyelashes, his face barely visible beneath the stream. Even so, he can imagine what San’s face looks like. Either in an impatient scowl or a satisfied, sadistic grin.

“There you go, baby,” San sighs, thrusting shallowly, using his grip on Wooyoung’s hair and head to slowly nudge himself further into Wooyoung’s mouth.

Wooyoung knows what’s coming next.

With a deep inhale through his knows, he slacks his jaw, keeping his tongue pressed against the shaft as San uses his hair more and more, building up a solid rhythm as he thrusts into Wooyoung’s mouth. Wooyoung’s eyelids flutter shut, the stream of water and San’s sudden ferocity making it difficult to keep them open.

“You’re being so good now, sweetheart,” San praises with a laugh. “Was that so hard?”

Knowing damn well Wooyoung can’t respond, he laughs again and pulls Wooyoung off of him. Wooyoung gasps, tongue dangling loosely from his mouth as he coughs, only to take a quick breath and sink back down on San’s cock.

“So fucking eager now,” San growls, snaking his other hand into Wooyoung’s hair. He pushes all the way in, until his cock is way past the back of Wooyoung’s mouth. He holds him there until Wooyoung’s throat constricts and undulates around the head, before he finally takes mercy on him and releases his head entirely. Wooyoung pulls off instantly with a long gasp, several strands of spit following that are almost immediately washed away by the water.

San chuckles and turns the faucet off.

“I want to see you choke on my cock,” he says before entering Wooyoung’s mouth again.

Wooyoung’s eyes are rolled up at him, watching through tears as San thrusts relentlessly into his mouth. There’s spit dribbling out of his mouth, down his chin, masked by the water still covering his skin. Each garbled sound that Wooyoung makes when San’s cock collides with his throat only seems to spur the older on as he feels fingernails digging into his scalp, feeling as if strands would be ripped from it.

And then San pulls out entirely, barely giving Wooyoung enough time to breathe before his spit-covered cock is rubbing against his lips. San is heaving, slowly thrusting his cock along Wooyoung’s slick lips. “So fucking pretty, baby,” he says with a genuine smile before pulling Wooyoung up by the hair and kissing him.

Wooyoung pants into San’s mouth, swirling his tongue around in his mouth and wrapping his arms around San’s neck. San grips his waist and presses their cocks together, spreading the slickness of Wooyoung’s spit between them.

“Turn around,” San orders against his lips breathlessly.

And Wooyoung easily complies, tired of playing games. San reaches grab to the totally not conspicuously placed bottle of lube and drizzles some between Wooyoung’s cheeks, rubbing it into his hole.

“You’re being so good now, sweetheart,” San murmurs, pushing two fingers into him.

Wooyoung relies on his forearms against the shower wall for support again, resting his head against them as he arches his back and pushes his hips out in an attempt to feel even _more._ “Please, please, Sannie—”

“Oh, look, he finally speaks,” San taunts, angling his fingers right against Wooyoung’s prostate. “What do you want, honey? What do you want me to do?”

“ _Please_ , fuck me, n-need you to fuck me…”

“Hm, I don’t know… you were being such a brat earlier, making me wait. Think it’s only fair if I make you wait as well, don’t you think?”

“N-no, p-please Sannie, need you t-to…” Wooyoung babbles on, feeling his knees beginning to tremble again. If he waits any longer, he won’t be able to hold himself up. “Please, I’m sorry, please fuck me, _please_.”

San twists his two fingers and teases a third one against Wooyoung’s stretching entrance, and Wooyoung nearly falls over. “I got you, baby, I got you,” San whispers, his other arm coming up to support Wooyoung by his abdomen again. “It’s okay, love. I’ll give you what you want.”

“Th-thank you, Sannie, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Wooyoung continues mindlessly, unconsciously pushing his ass back in an attempt to feel San against him. When San’s fingers exit him, he whines, his own fingers balling into fists. His body trembling in anticipation, he waits, shivering as he hears the sound of San slicking up his cock.

“I’m putting it in now, okay?” San says, one hand spreading Wooyoung’s ass and the other guiding his cock into him.

“Y-yes yes yes, please,” Wooyoung cries, pushing back even further once he feels San pushing in. His hole swallows San’s cock easily, clenching around it eagerly. “Oh, f- _fuck_ , San!”

“You took it so well,” San purrs, his hand coming up once again to grab the sides of Wooyoung’s neck. Rocking into him gently, he resumes the familiar action, squeezing Wooyoung’s throat and slipping one finger just past his lips until it rests on his tongue.

“Please,” Wooyoung begs weakly, though he’s not entirely sure of what for. His brain is mush, vision almost completely blurred out as all he can feel is San’s cock stroking his insides agonizingly slow. “H-harder, _please_.”

San generously obliges, pushing himself further in, his hips snapping up against Wooyoung’s ass as he bends his knees and angles up. The hand around Wooyoung’s throat finds its way back up to his hair and tugs, craning Wooyoung’s neck backwards once more.

“You liked it, didn’t you?” San says through gritted teeth. “You liked it when I pulled your hair earlier, didn’t you?”

“Y-yes, I did,” Wooyoung admits meekly, his voice raw.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you,” San says, evidently frustrated. “You liked it when I pulled your hair, _didn’t you_? You’re a little pain slut, you like being manhandled and fucked like this, _don’t you_?”

“ _Yes_ , San! I liked it when you pulled my hair, love when you choke me and make me gag on your cock, _please_ —!”

San _laughs_ , the little sadistic devil in him, and fucks into Wooyoung even harder, the sharp, wet slaps of skin on skin echoing off of the bathroom walls. Through the lustful haze, Wooyoung is certain that whoever’s in the dorm can hear them, but can’t bring himself to care. Not when every coherent thought is being fucked out of him.

With one of San’s hands in his hair and the other around his cock, it doesn’t take long for Wooyoung to keen and spill all over San’s hand, painting the white shower wall with his cum. His knees shake once more as he flattens his palms and leans into the wall, finding it to be his main support as he tries his damn best not to collapse before San is done with him.

“I’m gonna cum, baby,” San warns him, tugging on his locks and holding his head back as he pulls out, his cock rubbing against the wet skin of Wooyoung’s ass before Wooyoung feels spurts of hot cum landing along his back. San lets out a guttural moan, slowly releasing his grasp on Wooyoung’s hair, panting as he comes down from his high.

And finally, Wooyoung collapses, but San is there to cushion the fall, wrapping Wooyoung’s frail body in his arms before he lands on the shower floor.

San smiles and presses a kiss to the crown of Wooyoung’s head before turning on the water again. “Are you okay?” he asks, his tone returning to the sweet, considerate one that everyone knows.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Wooyoung replies with an exhausted chuckle. “Just, ah, body hurts a little.” He rubs the top of his head to dispel the pain that has spread across his scalp.

“I didn’t go too hard, did I?” San asks worriedly.

“No, you’re fine! It’s okay, really.” Wooyoung giggles and pecks San’s cheek.

“Come on, we need to finish our shower,” San says, helping Wooyoung to his feet again. He keeps both arms secured around him as they finish up, even doing the shampooing and washing for Wooyoung as well.

When the two of them finally exit the bathroom and part ways, Wooyoung is greeted with Yeosang and Jongho in their room with death stares.

“Really?” Yeosang says as soon as Wooyoung steps in the room.

“Really what?” Wooyoung asks as fake-innocently as he can.

He smirks, knowing all too well that _everyone_ in the dorm is used to antics such as these, but that doesn’t mean they’re always pleasant to listen to.

(He’s also quite aware that Yeosang isn’t a fan of listening to him violently choking on a cock that isn’t his.)

So he simply strides past both of roommates and flops onto his bed, proudly wearing red around his throat and basking in the feeling of his weary head finally landing on something soft.

**Author's Note:**

> i just think it's funny how ateez pulls some chaotic shit and then the next thing i know i'm writing smut based on it. oh well.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/galaxysangs)


End file.
